culturefandomcom-20200222-history
The Wolf of Wall Street (2013 film)
| screenplay = Terence Winter | based on = | narrator = | starring = | cinematography = Rodrigo Prieto | editing = Thelma Schoonmaker | production companies= | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 179 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $100 million | gross = $392 million }} The Wolf of Wall Street is a 2013 American biographical black comedy crime film directed by Martin Scorsese. The screenplay by Terence Winter is adapted from the memoir of the same name by Jordan Belfort and recounts Belfort's perspective on his career as a stockbroker in New York City and how his firm Stratton Oakmont engaged in rampant corruption and fraud on Wall Street that ultimately led to his downfall. Leonardo DiCaprio (who also co-produced the film) stars as Belfort, with Jonah Hill as his business partner and friend Donnie Azoff, Margot Robbie as his second wife Naomi Lapaglia and Kyle Chandler as Patrick Denham, the FBI agent who tries to bring him down. Matthew McConaughey, Rob Reiner, Jon Favreau, Joanna Lumley and Jean Dujardin are also featured. The film marks the director's fifth collaboration with DiCaprio, after Gangs of New York (2002), The Aviator (2004), The Departed (2006) and Shutter Island (2010), as well as his second collaboration with Winter after the television series Boardwalk Empire (2010–14). The Wolf of Wall Street premiered in New York City on December 17, 2013 and was released theatrically on December 25, 2013 in the United States, distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film was the first to be released entirely through digital distribution. It was a major commercial success, grossing more than $392 million worldwide during its original theatrical run to become Scorsese's highest-grossing movie and the 17th-highest-grossing film of 2013. The film was controversial for its morally ambiguous depiction of events, explicit sexual content, profanity, depiction of hard drug use and the use of animals during production. The film also caused controversy due to revelations that it was financed by illegally obtained funds from 1Malaysia Development Berhad (1MDB). The film received mostly positive reviews from critics, with praise for Scorsese's direction, the comedic performance of DiCaprio and the fast-paced and consistent humor. The film was nominated for several awards including five nominations at the 86th Academy Awards ceremony: Best Picture, Best Director for Scorsese, Best Writing (Adapted Screenplay) for Winter and Best Actor and Best Supporting Actor nominations for DiCaprio and Hill, respectively. The film did not win in any category, although DiCaprio did win Best Actor – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy at the 71st Golden Globe Awards, where the film was also nominated for Best Picture – Musical or Comedy. It was also recognized by numerous other awards ceremonies, as well as guilds and critics' associations. The word "fuck" and its numerous conjugations are said between 506 and 569 times, making this the film with the most uses of the word in a mainstream, non-documentary film. In 2016, it was ranked in 78th place by BBC as one of the 100 greatest films since 2000. Plot In 1987, Jordan Belfort (Leonardo DiCaprio) procures a job as a Wall Street stockbroker for L.F. Rothschild, employed under Mark Hanna (Matthew McConaughey), who quickly entices him with the sex and drugs-fueled stockbroker culture and teaches him that a stockbroker's only job is to make money for himself. Jordan soon finds his career terminated following Black Monday, and takes a job at a boiler room brokerage firm on Long Island that specializes in penny stocks. Thanks to his aggressive pitching style and the high commissions, Jordan makes a small fortune. Jordan befriends his apartment neighbor Donnie Azoff (Jonah Hill), and the two found their own company. They recruit several of Jordan's friends, whom Jordan trains in the art of the "hard sell". The basic method of the firm is a pump and dump scam. To cloak this, Jordan gives the firm the respectable name of "Stratton Oakmont". After an exposé in Forbes, hundreds of ambitious young financiers flock to his company. Jordan becomes immensely successful, and slides into a decadent lifestyle of prostitutes and drugs. He has an affair with a woman named Naomi Lapaglia (Margot Robbie). When his wife Teresa (Cristin Milioti) finds out, they divorce and he marries Naomi, soon having a daughter, Skylar. Meanwhile, the U.S. Securities and Exchange Commission and the FBI begin investigating Stratton Oakmont. Jordan illegally makes $22 million in three hours upon securing the IPO of Steve Madden. This brings him and his firm to the attention of the FBI, mainly agent Patrick Denham (Kyle Chandler). To hide his illegitimate money, Jordan opens a Swiss bank account with corrupt banker Jean-Jacques Saurel (Jean Dujardin) in the name of Naomi's Aunt Emma (Joanna Lumley), who is a British national and thus outside the reach of American authorities. He uses the wife and in-laws of his friend Brad Bodnick (Jon Bernthal), who have European passports, to smuggle the cash into Switzerland. Donnie gets into a public brawl with Brad, and while Donnie escapes, Brad is arrested. Jordan also learns from his private investigator (Bo Dietl) that the FBI is wiretapping his phones. Fearing for his son, Jordan's father (Rob Reiner) advises him to leave Stratton Oakmont and lie low while Jordan's lawyer (Jon Favreau) negotiates a deal to keep him out of prison. Jordan, however, cannot bear to quit, and talks himself into staying in the middle of his farewell speech. Jordan, Donnie and their wives are on a yacht trip to Italy when they learn that Aunt Emma has died of a heart attack. Jordan decides to travel to Switzerland immediately to settle the bank account. In order to bypass border controls, he forces his yacht captain to sail to Monaco, and the ship is capsized in a storm. After their rescue, the plane sent to take them to Geneva is destroyed when a seagull flies into the engine. Jordan takes this as a sign from God and decides to sober up. Two years later, the FBI arrests Jordan because Saurel, arrested in Florida on an unrelated charge involving Rocky Aoki, has also informed on Jordan. Since the evidence against him is overwhelming, Jordan agrees to gather evidence on his colleagues in exchange for leniency. Fed up with Jordan's lifestyle, Naomi tells Jordan she is divorcing him and wants full custody of their children. Jordan loses his mind and tries to run off with Skylar in his car, but ends up crashing it in the driveway. The next morning, Jordan wears a wire to work. Jordan slips Donnie a note warning him about the wire. The FBI discovers the note, and Jordan is arrested for breaching his cooperation deal. The FBI raids and shuts down Stratton Oakmont. Despite this one breach, Jordan receives a reduced sentence for his testimony and serves three years in a minimum security prison. After his release, Jordan makes a living hosting seminars on sales technique. Cast * Leonardo DiCaprio as Jordan Belfort, a deceitful, immoral, hedonistic and ridiculously materialistic stock broker obsessed with being rich. * Jonah Hill as Donnie Azoff (loosely based on Danny Porush), Jordan's right-hand man and friend. Like Belfort, Donnie is unapologetically hedonistic, though he is also noticeably more cruel, arrogant and less remorseful about his illegal activities. * Margot Robbie as Naomi Lapaglia (based on Nadine Caridi), Jordan's second wife. They meet while Jordan is still married to Teresa, and their affair turns to marriage soon after. While she initially enjoys Jordan's lavish lifestyle, she comes to disapprove as she sees her husband's dramatic downward spiral. * Matthew McConaughey as Mark Hanna, a L.F. Rothschild broker who takes Jordan under his wing in the early stages of his career. Jordan comes to base his lifestyle upon Hanna's, complete with substantial use of drugs, alcohol and prostitutes. * Kyle Chandler as Patrick Denham (based on Gregory Coleman), the FBI agent who endeavours to take down Jordan and his crooked brokerage. Denham is highly intelligent and antagonistic towards Jordan, but is still very reasonable. * Rob Reiner as "Mad" Max Belfort, Jordan's perpetually angry father, who is hired at Stratton Oakmont to keep a modicum of order in the otherwise bacchanalian office. * Jon Bernthal as Brad Bodnick (based on Todd Garret), a friend and co-conspirator of Jordan's. Despite undertaking extensive work for Jordan, Brad is not an employee of Stratton Oakmont, mainly because of his financial stability from selling quaaludes. * Jon Favreau as Manny Riskin (based on Ira Sorkin), the highly expensive lawyer that Jordan hires to defend him against the Securities & Exchange Commission. * Jean Dujardin as Jean-Jacques Saurel (based on Jean-Jacques Handali), a crooked Swiss banker who Jordan employs to launder his money outside the purview of the American authorities. * Joanna Lumley as Aunt Emma, Naomi's beloved aunt, who is roped in to Jordan's schemes. * Cristin Milioti as Teresa Petrillo (based on Denise Lombardo), Jordan's first wife. They divorce soon after Teresa discovers Jordan's indiscretions with Naomi. * Christine Ebersole as Leah Belfort, Jordan's quiet and emotional mother. * Shea Whigham as Captain Ted Beecham, the private captain Jordan hires to commandeer 'the Naomi' yacht. * Katarina Čas as Chantalle Bodnick, Brad's Slovenian stripper wife, who smuggles Jordan's money into Switzerland. * P. J. Byrne as Nicky "Rugrat" Koskoff, a senior broker at Stratton Oakmont, who is part of Jordan's inner circle. * Kenneth Choi as Chester Ming, a senior broker at Stratton Oakmont, constantly obsessed with food. * Brian Sacca as Robbie "Pinhead" Feinberg, a senior broker at Stratton Oakmont with below-average intelligence, also part of Jordan's inner circle. * Henry Zebrowski as Alden "Sea Otter" Kupferberg, a senior broker at Stratton Oakmont known for outlandish non-sequiturs. * Stephanie Kurtzuba as Kimmie Belzer, a senior broker at Stratton Oakmont. * Ethan Suplee as Toby Welch, a senior broker at Stratton Oakmont. * Jake Hoffman as Steve Madden, a famous shoemaker whose initial public offering is handled by Stratton Oakmont. * Mackenzie Meehan as Hildy Azoff (based on Nancy Porush), Donnie's wife, who is also his cousin. * Spike Jonze as Dwayne (uncredited), the manager of the boiler room Jordan works at after losing his job at L.F. Rothschild. * Bo Dietl as Himself, Jordan's private investigator. * Jon Spinogatti as Nicholas, Jordan and Naomi's homosexual butler. * Aya Cash as Janet, Jordan's aggressive assistant. * Thomas Middleditch as Stratton Broker in a Bowtie * Giselle Eisenberg as Skylar Belfort (based on Chandler Belfort), 4 years old ** Shea Coleman as 14-month-old Skylar * Johnnie Mae as Violet * Barry Rothbart as Peter Diblasio * Madison McKinley Garton as Heidi * Jordan Belfort (himself) as Auckland Straight Line Host Production Crew attending the film's London premiere in January 2014]] * Martin Scorsese – director, producer * Terence Winter – writer * Leonardo DiCaprio – producer * Riza Aziz – producer * Joey McFarland – producer * Emma Tillinger Koskoff – producer * Rodrigo Prieto – cinematographer * Bob Shaw – production designer * Sandy Powell – costume designer * Thelma Schoonmaker – editor * Rob Legato – visual effects supervisor * Robbie Robertson – music supervisor Development In 2007, Leonardo DiCaprio/Warner Bros. won a bidding war against Brad Pitt/Paramount Pictures for the rights to Jordan Belfort's memoir The Wolf of Wall Street, and Martin Scorsese was considered to direct the film. During pre-production, Scorsese worked on the film's script before working on Shutter Island. He describes having "wasted five months of his life" without getting a green light on production dates by the Warner Bros. studio. Jordan Belfort made $1 million on the movie rights. In 2010, Warner Bros. had offered Ridley Scott to direct the film, with Leonardo DiCaprio playing the male lead, but the studio eventually dumped the project. In 2012, a green light was given by the independent company Red Granite Pictures allowing no restrictions to the content development. Scorsese knew that there were no limits to the content that he would produce and therefore came back on board, resulting in an R rating. Red Granite Pictures also asked Paramount Pictures to distribute the film; Paramount Pictures agreed to distribute the film in North America and Japan, but passed on the rest of the international market. In the film, most of the real-life characters' names have been changed from Belfort's original memoir. Donnie Azoff is based on Danny Porush. The name was changed after Porush threatened to sue the filmmakers. Porush maintains that much of the film was fictional and that Donnie Azoff was not in fact an accurate depiction of him. The FBI agent known as Patrick Denham is the stand-in for real-life Gregory Coleman, and lawyer Manny Riskin is based on Ira Sorkin. Belfort's first wife Denise Lombardo is renamed Teresa Petrillo, while second wife Nadine Caridi became Naomi Lapaglia on-screen. In contrast, Mark Hanna's name remains the same as the LF Rothschild stockbroker who, like Belfort, was convicted of fraud and served time in prison. Belfort's parents Max and Leah Belfort's names remained the same for the film. The role of Aunt Emma was initially offered to Julie Andrews, who refused it as she was recovering from an ankle injury, and she was replaced by Joanna Lumley. In January 2014, Jonah Hill revealed in an interview with Howard Stern that he made only $60,000 on the film (the lowest possible SAG-AFTRA rate for his amount of work), while his co-star Leonardo DiCaprio (who also produced) received $10 million. Hill didn't care about his settlement though, and wanted to play Donnie Azoff so badly that he was willing to do whatever it took to get the part as it was his dream to be in a Scorsese film. Filming Filming began on August 8, 2012, in New York. Jonah Hill announced that his first day of shooting was September 4, 2012. Filming also took place in Closter, New Jersey and Harrison, New York. In January 2013, additional scenes were shot at a set built in an abandoned office building in Ardsley, New York. Scenes at the beach house were filmed in Sands Point, New York. Scorsese's longtime editor Thelma Schoonmaker stated that the film would be shot digitally instead of on film. Scorsese had been a proponent of shooting on film but decided to shoot Hugo digitally because it was being photographed in 3D; however, The Wolf of Wall Street was originally planned to be shot digitally despite being filmed in 2D. Schoonmaker expressed her disappointment with the decision: "It would appear that we've lost the battle. I think Marty just feels it's unfortunately over, and there's been no bigger champion of film than him." After extensive comparison tests during pre-production, eventually the majority of the film was shot on film stock while scenes that used green screen effects or low light were shot with the digital Arri Alexa. The film contains 400–450 VFX shots. Use of animals The Wolf of Wall Street uses animals including a chimpanzee, a lion, a snake, a fish, and dogs. The chimpanzee and the lion were provided by the Big Cat Habitat wildlife sanctuary in Sarasota County, Florida. The four-year-old chimpanzee Chance spent time with actor Leonardo DiCaprio and learned to roller skate over the course of three weeks. The sanctuary also provided a lion named Handsome because the film's trading company used a lion for its symbol. Danny Porush was Jordan Belfort's real-life partner, and he denied there being any animals in the office. In December 2013, before the film's premiere, the organization Friends of Animals criticized the use of the chimpanzee and organized a boycott of the film. Variety reported, "Friends of Animals thinks the chimp ... suffered irreversible psychological damage after being forced to act." The Guardian said, "Criticism of The Wolf of Wall Street's use of a chimpanzee arrives as Hollywood comes under ever-increasing scrutiny for its employment of animals on screen," referring to a November 2013 report in The Hollywood Reporter that was critical of the American Humane Association's treatment of animals in films. PETA also launched a campaign to highlight mistreatment of ape "actors" and to petition for DiCaprio not to work with great apes. Release The Wolf of Wall Street premiered at the Ziegfeld Theatre in New York City on December 17, 2013, followed by a wide release on December 25, 2013. It was previously slated to be released on November 15, 2013, but the date was pushed back after film cuts were made to reduce the run time. On October 22, 2013, it was reported that the film was set for a Christmas 2013 release. Paramount officially confirmed the Christmas Day 2013 release date on October 29, 2013, with a running time of 165 minutes. On November 25, 2013, the length was announced to be 179 minutes. It was officially rated R for "sequences of strong sexual content, graphic nudity, drug use and language throughout, and for some violence". Scorsese had to edit sexual content and nudity to avoid an NC-17 rating. By different counts, the film contains between 506 and 569 uses of the word "fuck", and currently holds the record for the most uses of the word in a mainstream non-documentary film. The film is banned in Malaysia, Nepal, Zimbabwe, and Kenya because of its scenes depicting sex, drugs and excessive use of swear words, and additional scenes have been cut in the versions playing in India. In Singapore, suburban theatres were prohibited from playing it because of its R21 rating. The film marks a change in film history when Paramount became the first major studio to distribute movies to theaters in digital format, eliminating 35mm film entirely. Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues was the last Paramount production to include a 35mm film version, while The Wolf of Wall Street was the first major movie distributed entirely digitally. Box office The Wolf of Wall Street grossed $116.9 million in North America and $275.1 million internationally, for a total gross of $392 million, making it Scorsese's highest-grossing film worldwide. In North America, the film opened at number five in its first weekend, with $18.4 million in 3,387 theaters, behind The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Frozen, Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues, and American Hustle. In Australia, it is the highest grossing R-rated film, earning $12.96 million. File sharing According to copyright infringement tracking site Excipio, the film was the most illegally downloaded film of 2014, as it was shared over 30 million times via torrent sites. Home media The Wolf of Wall Street was released on DVD and Blu-ray on March 25, 2014. On January 27, 2014, it was revealed that a four-hour director's cut would be attached to the home release. It was later revealed by Paramount Pictures and Red Granite Pictures that the home release would feature only the theatrical release. Reception Critical response The Wolf of Wall Street received positive reviews, with critics praising DiCaprio and Hill's performances, Scorsese's direction, and Winter's screenplay. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 77% approval rating, based on 255 reviews, with an average score of 7.7/10. The site's consensus states: "Funny, self-referential, and irreverent to a fault, The Wolf of Wall Street finds Martin Scorsese and Leonardo DiCaprio at their most infectiously dynamic." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 75 out of 100, based on 47 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Peter Travers of Rolling Stone magazine named The Wolf of Wall Street as the third best film of 2013, behind 12 Years a Slave and Gravity at numbers one and two, respectively. The movie was chosen as one of the top ten films of the year by the American Film Institute. Mick LaSalle of the San Francisco Chronicle said "it is the best and most enjoyable American film to be released this year." The Chicago Sun-Times's Richard Roeper gave the film a "B+" score, saying the film was "good, not great Scorsese". Dana Stevens, a member of the New York Film Critics Circle, wrote that the movie did not work for her after labeling the film "Epic in size, claustrophobically narrow in scope." According to Marshall Fine of The Huffington Post the story "wants us to be interested in characters who are dull people to start with, made duller by their delusions of being interesting because they are high." Some critics viewed the movie as an irresponsible glorification rather than a satirical takedown. DiCaprio responded that in his opinion the film does not glorify the excessive lifestyle it depicts. Top ten lists The Wolf of Wall Street was listed on many critics' top ten lists. * 1st – Richard Brody, The New Yorker (tied with To the Wonder) * 1st – Stephen Schaefer, Boston Herald * 2nd – Wesley Morris, Grantland * 2nd – Mick LaSalle, San Francisco Chronicle * 2nd – Ben Kenigsberg, The A.V. Club * 3rd – James Berardinelli, Reelviews * 3rd – MTV * 3rd – Glenn Kenny, RogerEbert.com * 3rd – Peter Travers, Rolling Stone * 4th – Scott Feinberg, The Hollywood Reporter * 4th – Drew McWeeny, HitFix * 4th – Yahoo! Movies * 4th – Christopher Orr, The Atlantic * 4th – Barbara Vancheri, Pittsburgh Post-Gazette * 5th – Caryn James, Indiewire''http://blogs.indiewire.com/carynjames/topten2014 * 5th – Stephen Holden, ''The New York Times * 5th – Rex Reed, The New York Observer * 5th – Katey Rich, Vanity Fair * 5th – David Chen, /Film * 6th – TV Guide * 7th – Matt Zoller Seitz, RogerEbert.com * 7th – Film School Rejects * 7th – Todd McCarthy, The Hollywood Reporter * 7th – Scott Tobias, The Dissolve * 7th – Scott Mantz, Access Hollywood * 7th – Mark Mohan, The Oregonian * 7th – Sam Adams, The A.V. Club * 8th – Nathan Rabin, The Dissolve * 8th – Bill Goodykoontz, Arizona Republic * 8th – Randy Myers, San Jose Mercury News * 9th – Joe Neumaier, New York Daily News * 10th – Andrew O'Hehir, Salon.com * 10th – Jessica Kiang and Katie Walsh, Indiewire * 10th – A.O. Scott, The New York Times * 10th – Rene Rodriguez, Miami Herald * 10th – Marjorie Baumgarten, Austin Chronicle * 10th – Keith Uhlich, Time Out New York * Top 10 (listed alphabetically, not ranked) – James Verniere, Boston Herald * Top 10 (listed alphabetically, not ranked) – Stephen Whitty, The Star-Ledger * Top 10 (ranked alphabetically) – Joe Williams, St. Louis Post-Dispatch Audience response The film received a "C" rating from audiences surveyed by CinemaScore, a rating lower than anything else in theaters the opening week of the film. The Los Angeles Times argues that the film attracted conservative viewers by depicting a more moral tone in its marketing than the film itself depicted. Christina McDowell, daughter of Tom Prousalis, who worked closely with the real-life Belfort at Stratton Oakmont, wrote an open letter addressing Scorsese, DiCaprio, and Belfort himself, criticizing the film for insufficiently portraying the victims of the financial crimes created by Stratton Oakmont, for disregarding the damage that was done to her family as a result, and for giving celebrity to persons (Belfort and his partners, including her father) who do not deserve it. Steven Perlberg of Business Insider saw an advance screening of the film at a Regal Cinemas near the Goldman Sachs building, with an audience of financial workers. Perlberg reported cheers from the audience at all the wrong moments—"When Belfort — a drug addict attempting to remain sober — rips up a couch cushion to get to his secret coke stash, there were cheers." The former Assistant United States Attorney who prosecuted the real Belfort criticized both the movie and the book on which it is based. He said he believes some of Belfort's claims were "invented", as for instance "Belfort aggrandized his importance and reverence for him by others at his firm." He strongly criticizes the film for not depicting the "thousands of scam victims who lost hundreds of millions of dollars," not accepting the filmmakers' argument in which that would detract attention from the wrongdoers. Furthermore, he deplores the ending—"beyond an insult" to his victims—in which the real Belfort appears, while showing "a large sign advertising the name of Mr. Belfort's real motivational speaking company," and a positive depiction of Belfort uttering "variants of the same falsehoods he trained others to use against his victims." Accolades The film was nominated for five Academy Awards: Best Picture, Best Director for Scorsese, Best Adapted Screenplay for Winter, Best Actor for DiCaprio, and Best Supporting Actor for Hill. It was also nominated for four BAFTAs, including Best Director, Best Actor and Best Adapted Screenplay, and two Golden Globe Awards, including Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy. DiCaprio won the Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy. Soundtrack | Recorded = | Genre = | Length = 56:30 | Label = Virgin Records | Producer = }} The soundtrack to The Wolf of Wall Street features both original as well as existing music tracks, and was released on December 17, 2013 for digital download. More than sixty songs were used in the film, but only sixteen were included on the official soundtrack. Notably, among the exceptions are original compositions by Theodore Shapiro. See also * Boiler Room * Gordon Gekko * Microcap stock fraud * Decadence * Hedonism References External links * * * * * * Category:2010s biographical films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2013 films Category:American business films Category:American black comedy films Category:American films Category:Fiction with unreliable narrators Category:Films about drugs Category:Biographical films about fraudsters Category:Biographical films about businesspeople Category:Films based on financial crisis Category:Films directed by Martin Scorsese Category:Films produced by Leonardo DiCaprio Category:Comedy films based on actual events Category:Films based on non-fiction books Category:Films featuring a Best Musical or Comedy Actor Golden Globe winning performance Category:Films set in 1987 Category:Films set in Italy Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in New Zealand Category:Films set in Switzerland Category:Films set in the 1990s Category:Films shot in New Jersey Category:Films shot in New York Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Legal films Category:Appian Way Productions films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Wall Street films Category:Red Granite Pictures films Category:Films about con artists Category:Self-reflexive films Category:English-language films Category:Obscenity controversies in film